


The (Anatomically Correct) Heart

by Lucca_Devereux (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sketches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lucca_Devereux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the heart to Sherlock's brain. Anatomically correct, of course; he is a doctor, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Anatomically Correct) Heart

[   
](http://s1173.photobucket.com/albums/r586/Lucca_Devereux/?action=view&current=JHWheadandheart.jpg)


End file.
